This is directed to altering audio output signals. More particularly, this invention relates to methods, systems and computer readable media for simulating one or more voices when playing back an audio file.
Media devices are widely used to play back various types of audio files, such as audiobook files, podcast files and music files. When using these devices, a user is limited to playing back the audio files as recorded. For example, when a user plays an audiobook file, the user can only listen to the originally recorded voice(s) of the narrator(s). Even if different narrators are used for different characters in the book, the voices of the narrators cannot be changed into different voices after the recording has been made.
Despite the restrictions involved in playing back audio files, users of media devices may wish to change the audio output of audio files. A mother, for example, might wish to change the narrator's voice in a pre-recorded, commercially available audiobook to her own voice, so that her child can listen to the audiobook as narrated in the mother's voice in her absence. In anther scenario, a student listening to a lecture as a podcast file might want to change the audio of certain sections of the lecture to sound like someone else's voice, so as to emphasize important parts of the lecture.
The present invention solves these problems and others.